Something to Talk about
by Krissy4
Summary: After overhearing the queens talking, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer decide to give them something to talk about based on the song by Bonnie Raitt
1. The Plan

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people   
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it   
They think we're lovers kept under covers   
I just ignore it, but they keep saying   
We laugh just a little too loud   
We stand just a little too close   
We stare just a little too long   
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

* * *

"Beautiful night"

The moon was high in the sky, casting faint shadows on the road. The streetlamps were lit and seemed to be acting as a trail for the two who were heading home. They weren't seen by anyone, mainly because the street was currently deserted. All the homeowners have gone to bed at a respectable time; as they always did. The only ones that could be seen were the burglars that roamed about; none were foolish enough to try to break in. It was tried by many and no human has yet to succeed. _Cats_ on the other hand... The only two that were known to have gotten into the houses on Victoria Grove were walking down the street in pride, tails and heads held up high. Their calico fur shone in the light, not to be outdone by the pearls that hung by one of their necks though.

"Yeah, it is nice" the female of the duo said as she looked upward, the moonlight reflecting in her bright green eyes.

"What's wrong Teazer? You seem... I don't know distant. What's on you mind" The male asked as he slowed down his pace, giving them more time to talk.

"It's just something I heard today" Rumpelteazer said offhandedly with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"Tell me"

"No, it's just some stupid queen talk Mungo" she said as she tried to fight off her laughter. "It's pointless."

"I don't care" Mungojerrie said as he gently nuzzled her freckled cheek. "I want to know what's got your whiskers in a knot."

"Fine," she sighed as she slowed her pace so it matched his. "I was walking around, just before we left, and I heard Bombalurina and Demeter talking-"

"Well if they said it then it _must _be true" Mungo said confidently as Rumpel laughed.

"No, this time it _isn't;_ trust me. You won't believe it. They... they think that we're..." she giggled as she stumbled over her own words. "Jerrie, they think that we're a couple"

Mungo stopped walking altogether and looked at her oddly. "But we are Teazer. Don't you remember our song? 'We're a notorious _couple_ of'-"

"Yes... I mean no. I remember our song; that's not the kind of couple that they were implying"

"You mean that they think that we're..." Jerrie struggled with the absurdness of it to find the right words "Lovers?" Rumpelteazer nodded her head vigorously, giggling loudly. Mungo looked at her for a moment before snorting into his paws and laughing with her. The two gasped for air, banged their paws on the sidewalk, and roared as they laughed.

"That's not all" Rumpel said weakly, "Jenny and Jelly think so too." Mungo was sent into another wave of laughter as she tried to hold hers off.

"That's ridiculous" Jerrie laughed, tears streaming down his face. "I don't think I ever laughed harder in my life."

"Same here, it was hard enough for me not to laugh when I heard them say it. They were saying that we were just too affectionate towards each other to just be friends" Rumpelteazer said as her giggles died down. The two of them sat in the light of streetlamp as they wiped away their tears. "We should probably get home though if we want to actually sleep."

"Yeah, I suppose so" Mungojerrie agreed as they started back up to the end of the street. "Just be glad that those humans of ours were smart enough to put a cat door in, or we'd never get in."

"Did you see the woman's reaction to it though? I thought that she was going to kill him." Rumpel smirked. "She almost broke away from her Stepford Wife image."

"Yeah, her hair almost fell out of place" Mungo poked as they slipped thought the gap in the Iron Gate in front of the house. They walked up the gravel drive in near silence and around the back of the house. After crawling through their door, they went to the laundry room and into their cat bed. Jerrie curled up first, leaving plenty of space for Rumpel, although she never takes up too much room. "Teazer" she moaned to show that she was listening. "What if we make them think that it's true."

"That what's true" she asked, curled into herself.

"What Bombalurina and Demeter said; what if we make them think that we are in love? What say we give them something to talk about?" He proposed as she turned around to face him, a wicked smile on her face.

"You mean we fool them?"

"Exactly"

"It could be a scandal"

"Blow them right out of the water"

"We could do it for a week or two-"

"-then out ourselves and humiliate them all" he finished, moving his face closer to hers. He poked his cheek with his tongue before it lolled out of his mouth. "What do you say?"

"I say that it sounds just... lovely" She grinned before pinning him down in the bed. The two them laughed silently before falling asleep, wrapped up in each others arms.

* * *

"You ready" Mungojerrie asked as they walked into the Junkyard. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Of course I am" Rumpel replied, chipper. "We just need to make sure that we keep our stories straight. Do you remember it all?"

"Yes, why do we need to have a past dating story though?"

"Because Love, it makes it seem all the more truthful. Besides those queens are going to try to pry every last detail out of me like leeches." She added with a giggle. "If we tell them and their toms different stories, they'll put it together and we'll be the ones who are humiliated."

"Alright," He agreed before whispering "we're coming on to the clearing. It's time to put it into action." Rumpel giggled softly as they stepped into the open space. Admetus immediately noticed them and began calling Mungojerrie over to play cards with him and some of the other toms. Mungo automatically removed his arm from Rumpel and began to walk over towards them. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, turning him towards her at the same time.

"Where do you think you're going" she asked playfully as she toyed with his collar.

"With the toms" he said, mentally hitting himself for nearly ditching the plan so easily.

"Alright" she smiled sweetly as she moved in a little closer.

"It's not like I'm leaving you for forever. Just an hour or so" he reassured as he pressed his nose against hers. "Kiss?"

She giggled at him, who was smirking mischievously. "Of course" she smiled before kissing him confidently on the lips, holding it long enough so that it was clear to the cats that were watching that it wasn't just a friendly '_good-bye kiss._' She waved to him shyly as he went to join the bewildered toms.

"Rumpelteazer" she turned around and saw Demeter calling her. "Come up here"

_'Score'_ she thought to herself as she walked up the junk pile to join the gold queen. She sat across from her, soon joined by Bombalurina, who obviously saw the display.

"Yes" Rumpel asked innocently as she looked between the two.

"Don't act like that" Bombalurina scoffed. "And don't think that we didn't see that. We want details."

"Lots of them" Demeter added as Rumpel made herself blush. "When did you two hook up?"

"Oh I don't know" she giggled, playing the ditzy queen "Couldn't have been more then a month"

"And why didn't we hear about it?"

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret, it's not like it's something that the Tribe _really needed_ to know. But I ended up overhearing you two last night, the part where you were saying that we were obviously an item, so we figured that we might as well go public with it."

"Really" Demeter asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head.

"So, tell us Rumpel... is he a good kisser?"

* * *

"They were like vultures Jerrie" Rumpel moaned into his chest later that night. "They just kept on picking at me, asking me things that I never even thought of. Then Jenny and Jelly showed up and I had to go through it again."

"It couldn't have been that bad" Mungo comforted as he rubbed her back.

"It was worse. When Jennyanydots first showed up she said; 'Why Rumpel dear, would you look at you? You're simply glowing... you aren't pregnant are you?' I nearly had a heart attack."

"Don't worry" Mungo advised as he licked the tip of her ear. "It'll get easier as the week goes on."

"I hope so" she said, purring from his show of affection.

"I promise you" he said as he nuzzled her, purring as well. "It will. Are you doing anything next Wednesday night?"

"No" she purred, "why?"

"We could set up a fake date for us." He suggested. "Make sure that they all know, incase anyone wants to do some spying."

"Sounds good. Night Jerrie..."

* * *

A/N: Hello all another chapter, another day... Not a whole lot going on, babysitting some sleeping kids right now; got no school on friday and parent teacher meetings the next two days. That's all.... Wow, that a really short authors note... I may as well put you all out of your miseries and let you reply now 


	2. Fake Date

_I feel so foolish; I never noticed  
You act so worried, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

* * *

"So, what did you two do last night?" Cassandra asked Rumpelteazer who made herself blushed slightly, a habit she picked up for whenever someone would talk about her and Mungojerrie. 

"We didn't do anything," she said quietly as the group of queens around her protested. "Alright, alright, calm down. Last night we curled up on the dryer together; we just cuddled and talked. That's all."

The queens cooed "That's so sweet," as they looked at her.

"I hope I can find a tom like that someday," Jemima piped.

"You will. There is somebody out there for everyone. I mean look at Tugger and Bombalurina," Rumpel pointed.

"Ha. If Tugger was a tenth as sweet to me as Mungo is to you, I would have became his mate by now," Bombalurina ridiculed in disgust.

"Munkustrap's no prince either. He doesn't walk over just to give me a hug or calls me 'Beautiful' half as much as Mungo does," Demeter added.

"Skimble used to be so debonair, now he's rarely affectionate. Gotten a little boorish in his age," Jellylorum sighed.

"Don't you think you're being a little too hard on the toms? I mean, it's not like Jerrie's perfect."

"He's not, is he," Cassandra challenged. "Then what did he ever do that really ticked you off?"

"Well..." she trailed off as she thought. "There was this _one time_, when we were kittens. Jerrie ended breaking a Ming vase in the library. I heard the 'ping' and went to check it out and make sure that he was okay. Well, the male saw me and figured that I was the one who did it. So he threw me outside, in the middle of a thunder storm. I was furious"

"How long did it take you to get over it? If it was me I don't think I'd ever be able to," Electra asked.

"Probably a minute," she said with a giggle before becoming wrapped up in the memory. "He climbed out a window with a blanket. He put it over me and he came underneath it with me. Stayed the whole night, he did; refused to leave me out there alone. He got up early the next morning and took the little girl's pearl bracelet; he ended up getting hit by the broom but he said that it was worth it just to see me smile..."

"Not perfect you say," Cassandra poked. "Face it, he's head over tail"

"I wouldn't say that..." Rumpel shook her head. The queens rolled their eyes in sympathetically and were about to speak when they were interrupted by a voice below.

"Teazer, are you up there?"

She crawled over to the edge and looked over it happily. "Hey Jerrie"

"Hello there Pretty Lady, what are _you_ doing ... tonight?" he asked cockily as he tongue lolled about.

"I'm doing nothing; why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you free for a date."

"Well, I'll have to cancel my appointment to do nothing," she teased playfully. "But for a date with you, sure. What time?"

"Who said anything about it being with me," he laughed. "I'll pick you up in less then an hour, before sunset."

"Sounds wonderful," she smiled giddily as he waved and left. She turned back around and saw the group looking enviously at her.

"As we were saying he's _obviously _in love with you," Etcetera continued.

"Any tom who confesses their love in their sleep-" Bombalurina started before getting cut off by Rumpelteazer.

"He what," she blinked, taken aback. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Bombalurina said slowly, startled by the sudden outburst. "You two were curled up together and he was talking in his sleep. Me and Demeter went to see what he was saying. I asked him if he was having a nightmare and he started talking to me; he thought that I was you. He said 'No Teazer, love. I'm having the best dream ever... I never want this to end, I love you so much. More then you could ever know; I want you to understand so badly but I'm just not sure how I can tell you...' I was swooned."

"He- He really said all that?" Rumpel asked, trying not to look downcast.

"Yeah, some other things too; if he's that romantic in his sleep I can't wait to see how he is awake," Demeter said. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "I'm going to go get ready. If Jerrie comes around, tell him that I'm in my box, will you?"

She climbed down off of the mattress without waiting for an answer. She crossed the clearing in a daze and went in her cubby.

"Damn it," she breathed as she sat down; thankful that she was alone for a change. "Damn it Jerrie why do you have to do this?Why are you making it so believable?I hope to Everlasting Cat that you were really awake and just playing Bomb and Dem for the fools they are. You're starting to have everyone one believing this; even me." She started fiddling with her pearls, "If you weren't playing then how are you going to take next week? You seemed so excited about the plan... was it just because you figured that it'd give us a chance to be together? Cat Jerrie, I certainly hope not..."

"Teazer," she nearly jumped out of her fur. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah Jerrie, come on in," she called. "Didn't the girls tell you I was here?"

"No, I was walking by and I thought that I hear your voice," Mungojerrie explained as he walked inside. "Who were you talking to?"

"My walls," she smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't interrupt you did I?"

"No, we were just finished talking," she said, returning to her cheerful demeanor.

"Shall we go then," he asked as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Sure, let's go."

2

"Look at that," Rumpel cried as she ran up the hill in front of Jerrie. She stopped when she reached the highest point and looked out in awe. The sun was setting over the water, sending colors flying in every direction. "It's gorgeous"

"Like you," Jerrie said once he caught up with her.

"Liar," she said as she pushed him playfully.

"I most certainly am not," he said seriously. "You're gorgeous Teazer; any Tom would be lucky to be with you, not to mention happy."

"Are you," she asked as she turned to him. His face scrunched up in confusion before he raised an eyebrow.

"Am I what?"

"Are-" she hesitated. "Are you happy that you're with me?"

"What kind of a question is _that_," Mungo asked; Rumpel knew that he meant if she was serious or not. He nuzzled her cheek before kissing her soundly. "Of course I'm happy that I'm with you."

"Alright" she smiled, not sure if he was serious with his answer or not. She purred as Jerrie continued to nuzzle her affectionately, stopping to give her a kiss every now and then. "Do you think that we're laying it on a little thick?"

"If we were at home alone, yes," Mungo murmured into her fur. "But not when we're out here being watched."

"Watched," she mouthed as he nodded. Her eyes moved to the side and she caught a glimpse of a pair of pointed ears poking out of a bush. "The little sneaks..."

"Well we were hoping to be followed," he pointed out.

"True" she agreed before raising her voice. "Jerrie, what say we go _home and finish_ the date there?"

"We want them to think that we're dating Teazer," he reminded her quietly.

"You said _in love,_" she pressed playfully, pining him to the ground. "Think about Bombalurina and Tugger..."

"Sounds good to me," Mungo purred. Three excited voices were heard from the bush, each of them talking fast and forgetting to whisper. Mungo shushed Rumpel before she even had a chance to giggle. They walked down the hill, passing the suddenly silent bush, and tried not to let on that they knew about their audience.

* * *

A/N: It's a day later then it was supposed to be but it's a day earlier then I expected... so I suppose that it all balances out. Anyway, I have to work in the auditorium tonight; we're showing "**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"** in support of the **NYC Trip** (Can you say _Broadway_?). It's going to be awesome. Especially after being in the basement for almost twelve hours... ugh; but the project is done so it was worth it. And I get to baby-sit at the Civic Center on Saturday; I'm watching the Leahy kids during the **Natalie MacMaster/Leahy** concert. Let's hear it for connections... and I'm looking forward to seeing Natalie again; I didn't see her in a while. 

As you may or may not know; I'm supposed to be going on the **WYD Trip**. We were _supposed_ to have an overnight meeting on Friday in Stellerton, but, as it turns out, it was canceled late on Wednesday... Guess who wasn't informed; the group that I'm in. So the seven of us drive the one and a half hour drive to Stellerton. We get there and my brother goes into the Church Hall where the meeting was supposed to be, comes out saying that there's an _AA Meeting_. (He walked into it carrying his sleeping bag and pillow). So he and Lee go to the building next to it; _Marriage Prep_ (Two boys at Christian Marriage Prep... the people there_ weren't pleased;_ we laughed). So we go see the priest there (our old priest) and he tells us about it being called off. So about half an hour later we pack back up; Mom and Lianna in one car; me, Daniel, Lee, Bryan, and Kristen in the other. We, the second car, decided that since we're there, we'll go see a movie while the other two went home. Lee drove past our exit; so then we were going to go turn around on the next exit; we found the off ramp but not the on ramp. We did end up getting there on time. Thenmy brother got in tropuble and tried coming on to the security guard; he was pummeling over the handrails.The guard was saying that he was a bad influence on the little kids; it was the other way around and he got off Scott-free. But all and all it was fun. FYI – saw **"The Incredibles"** it was awesome!

**Armitage** – Thank you and I did up the rating... I didn't before just because I was half asleep and not paying attention

**Chimalmaht **– She may have sung it at one point but it is more commonly know for being sung by Bonnie Raitt, and there are more chapters... one really

**Nabooru** – It may be going where you think that it's going and it may not, I'm not sure. And I'm just too lazy to type their accents; tried once but I didn't like it. I do have one in the works where they're talking with Cape Breton accents... that's not Cockney though (Went off topic). I'll try to get all my punctuation straightened out. And yes; you will have to review all of them; unless you want to hold out until the next chapter, it is the last.

**Mystitat** – They are just friends in the story; it's weird enough as it is. And I'm glad that you like my jokes; I'm trying to think up say sayings for cats, like 'whiskers in a bunch' and 'cold four feet'; simple yet effective.

**Demigold** – the 'fake date' was watched... and Babysitting was easy; they stayed asleep. Score

**Rishai Bakura** – I'm glad that you find it funny

_Shake your Groove thing; Shake your Groove thing yeah, yeah...._


	3. Outting themselves

_Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

* * *

Rumpelteazer awoke with a start. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down but wasn't having much luck.

"It was just a dream," she told herself quietly.

"That wasn't a dream Teazer; that was thunder," Mungojerrie said lazily from beside her.

"What" she asked dumbly, eyes still pressed closed.

"Thunder, that big booming sound that made you jump; it's quiet real, so is lightning before you ask," he yawned.

"Oh," she breathed. "So, we're not going to the Junkyard today..."

"Nope, we get the day off, unless you want to walk through the rain and arrive there looking like a drowned rat," he said lightheartedly. "Well, the humans are gone. I'm going to go eat, do you want to come?"

"No; I'm still tired. I'm going to try to go back to sleep..." she said. She heard Mungo's steps grow light as he left the room. She curled back up, trying to get comfortable. She heard the thunder roll again outside, drowned out by the sound of the dryer. "It sounds like Jerrie..." she yawned. "Just like him...when he purrs...."

* * *

Rumpel jumped awake again. She looked around wildly; it was just a dream..._ again_. She sighed, and began to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Her stomach was turning and she hoped that some food would help calm it. She froze for a moment; the tablecloth was on the ground and... Moving? Jerrie's head poked out from underneath it, tongue hanging out, looking dazed.

"Morning Teazer, I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, swaying back and forth on his paws.

"What happened," she asked as she went up to help steady him.

"Well, there was this fly... he was on my food. I went to hit him but he flied up to the counter. I went after him but by the time I got up there he got to the table. I decided that it would be easier if I jumped... it'd take him by surprise too; but when I landed on the table... my brakes failed. And I learnt that cats _don't always_ land on their feet... I don't think I got him either"

"My goodness Jerrie; listen to yourself. You're talking like a nipped Tugger," Teazer scolded. Mungo looked at her cross-eyed, whether it was on purpose or not, it made her laugh. "You're slurring your words and can hardly walk straight, let alone stand," she said gently.

"Ah, I'm sorry Jenny," Mungo apologized. "They told me it was clovers"

"_Nut._ Come on, you should lie down until you get your senses straightened out," Rumpel said as she guided him bad to their bed.

"Did anyone ever tell you that for a Gumbie cat, you got _one hot figure_ Jenny? You must work out or something..." Mungo asked as he stumbled over his paws. "And what happen to those stripes and spots of yours? I see some splotches but they don't look like those... those... Leo pears ones."

"Its leopard; not Leo pears," she giggled as he flopped down on to the cushion and fell asleep. She continued looking down at him for a moment, caught in a daze herself. She shook her head and went into one of the bedrooms, appetite gone. She jumped up on to the bed, belonging to the master's daughter, and laid down, burying her head in the blankets. She came back up for air and found the ragged stuffed mouse that the child loved staring back at her.

"No staring contests today Bear," Rumpel sighed. "I have too much on my mind." She looked back at him; he looked as if he wanted her to continue. "Well you see Bear, its Jerrie. We had this plan to trick the Junkyard. We were going to make them think that we were in love then we were going to out ourselves. Last week he was acting all strange, he was _really_ getting into his role. I actually thought that he was falling for me for a bit; he was just so affectionate but he was just so, well I wouldn't say cold, but when we were in private, he made it clear that we were just on a friends-only basis," she stopped and sighed. The mouse kept looking down at her, almost curiously. "These past few nights I've been having these really disturbing dreams. The most disturbing part is that I _don't_ find it disturbing; I love it. I'm with Mungo and we're in love: and I don't want to wake up, I want it to be real. I'm not sure if it's because I'm actually in love, you know the kind where you feel like you're floating and everything's magical; or if it's because I'm with Jerrie... or if it's because I'm in love with Jerrie. The thing is though Bear, I think that it's the last one; in love with Mungo. I can't be though, I just can't be. It'd be going against the plan! I can't do that! Either way it's over tomorrow or the day after, it'd never happen."

"Oh, you horrible cat," a disapproving voice said. Rumpel lifted her head and saw the female master glaring at her. "You are not supposed to be on the bed," she reminded as she carefully scooped her up and placed her on the ground. "You have your own bed that you can lie on."

Rumpelteazer rolled her eyes at her as she went back down the hall and into her room. Mungo was still sprawled out, obviously he hasn't recovered yet. She looked at him curiously, admiring the simple elegance of his face and his crooked grin that didn't leave his face while sleeping._ 'Gorgeous,'_ she though sadly. _'If only...'_

"What's got your whiskers in a knot," a sleepy voice asked. She shook her head; she hadn't realized that he had woken up.

"The Miss found me on one of their beds," she sighed as she fell down, half on the bed, half on top of him.

"And always pleasant experience," he said, winded from his partner's fall. "Was she disappointed?" She nodded slowly; his grin grew more. He put his arm back around her comfortingly before drifting off again. Rumpel buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warmth from it.

"I love you Jerrie," she said quietly, softly, and hoping that he wouldn't hear her. "I love you more then you know. And I want so badly for you to know but I'm just not sure how to tell you..."

* * *

"This is it," Mungojerrie said excitedly. "Today's the day we knock them off their four feet."

"Yeah," Rumpelteazer agreed unenthusiastically, "Can't wait."

"I heard that Old Deuteronomy is supposed to coming over too," Mungo said as he started pacing Rumpel's box. "We could wait until he comes and blindside him too! This could be _our greatest caper_ yet!"

"You're really looking forward to getting this over with aren't you," she asked, trying to sound as happy as he.

"Well yeah, we put so much effort into this, this is going to be the best thing we ever did," he cried before poking his head out the opening. "Oh Cat, he's here. This is going to be awesome! Alright, let's go," He smiled as he held out his paw to her.

Rumpel forced a smile on to her face and placed her paw on top of his. She pulled herself up and looked at him, his deep brown eyes shimmered and her conscience screamed. _"No,"_ she said softly as she sat back down.

"What," Mungo asked, stepping away from the door, "What's wrong?"

"I can't, I can't do it," she stated, burying her face in her paws.

"Yes, yes you can," Mungo encouraged. "You managed to do it so far and now we're at the home stretch. You can do this, it's _the easiest_ part."

"No, Jerrie it's not," she declared, pulling her paws from her freckled face. "I can't do it and I won't. It was supposed to be easy, just go out there and bask in our glory. Fake our way through two weeks for a lifetime of memories to laugh at. But now, I just can't go out there and _lie_ to them. I can't tell all of them out there that _I'm not in love with_ _you."_

"Teazer," he whispered as he crouched down to her level. She buried her face back into her paws, hiding from him.

"It wasn't part of the plan... I didn't want it to happen but it did... I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you," she cried, trying to hold her tears back. "I'm sorry but I can't go out there and tell them... you'll just have to do it yourself."

Mungo kept looking at her in disbelief; he slowly took her paws away from her face and sighed. "You're in love with me?" She nodded, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. He gently brushed them away, "its okay."

"No it's not," she choked. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"But it is," he pointed out, his voice was rather soothing.

"Aren't you going to go have your fun and tell them?" She asked as she looked away, ashamed that she allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

"No," she looked up at him, shocked. "_I can't_ go out there and _lie,_ say that _I'm not_ in love with you. I can't and I won't."

"You best not be joking Jerrie," she said with a small smile.

"I'm not Teazer, I love you. I tried to kid myself and say that it was fake, but it's not," he whispered before giving her a small kiss. "How pathetic are we?"

"Rather, we can plan a surprise, spend two weeks working on it, and screw up at the end," she giggled.

"I wouldn't call it screwing up," Mungo reasoned. "I'd call it dumb luck. And we still can surprise them..."

"How,"

* * *

"Queens and toms of the Junkyard," Mungo boomed, standing outside of the box. "If I may have your attention please." He pulled Rumpel out as all of the cats present looked at them. "You see this Queen? I love this Queen!"

"We know," Admetus yelled, several of the cats sniggering.

Mungo ignored him and continued on with his speech. "I love her so much, and vice-versa, that we spent almost all of our time together, thus we haven't stolen a single thing in the past two weeks!"

The yard fell silent as the cats looked up in wonder at the two calicos. They tried to keep serious faces, whichwas easy since they were telling the truth, as theyslinked back into the box. They looked at each other for a moment and then broke down in to a wave of laughs.

"That was better then we originally planned," Mungo gasped.

"It sure was, we certainly did give them something to talk about," Rumpel giggled, falling on top of him. She smiled down at him, who returned it with one of his own. "Love you Jerrie"

"I love you too," he replied before kissing her. "And there's nothing at all to be done about that."

* * *

A/N: Urg. I'm so tired, and so behind. I was going to put this up two days ago but I kept forgetting. And we had this **BIG** inquiry at Drama today. None of us really want to do they play because is, basically, sucks; it's boring. The (our directors) won't let us do a musical because our music teacher won't be at school next semester (she's pregnant) but now they're talking about putting music in it and that's the same as doing a musical! We were livid. We're having another meeting soon with both of the directors to straighten it out. It's not like we won't have enough time to pull off a different play. We did the Wizard of Oz in two months and it was wonderful.

And I get to go see Allie soon down at _Neptune Theater_; she's Annie (well she alternates the role with Heather Alexa)in the play Annie. I'm so excited; heck everyone is. And Poet went for her driver's test today... I don't know how she did yet though. I should have my license by now but I get extremely stressed behind the wheel. I almost created three accidents already. And if I get too stressed I get to go back to the hospital; fun stuff. Anyways expect another fic in less then two weeks... _I'm writing like a fox_

**DemiGold** – Queens are like that; we spy, especially quiet ones. And I had the happy ending in there... So sweet and cliché, you just got to love it.

**Roman de la Croix** – I'm glad that I was able to win you over; and if I lost you on this one, it's the last chapter so not a lot of damage will be done. And it is finished; I made it a habit to write the whole story before publishing it, that was if I get stuck I don't have a group of people waiting for me to write.

**Chimmy-Lava** – This is _Krissy-Lids_ and she agrees that Mungo is a sweetie. (Going to get a cute boy to play opposite on me if all goes according to plan (_CATS on Ice_ hehehe) I don't know why you liked the queen talk; probably for the same reason why I like it, and when I figure out why I do I'll tell you

**Jemima-luvah** – I'm furious with you too! Livid really; of all the inconsiderate things to do, or not do really... I'm just kidding; I am glad that you did read this; and I'm sure that everyone knows where the story is going; especially if they knew the song. I suppose that they aren't working for him in this story; I frankly didn't even think about that (_Shields self from a most likely angry Jemima-luvah_). I am working on one that has him and Demeter as the main cats though; I'll make sure that he's in there enough to make up for this. I've been quoted... I feel special

_Alright everyone; it's time for Interpreted Dance. Today's song is... Jingle Bells_


End file.
